Conventional mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, include technology to perform a number of different functions. For example, a popular function available on most conventional mobile devices is the ability to take photographs a digital camera system. Many sophisticated camera systems included with conventional mobile devices possess automatic focusing features that enable them to capture high quality images of subjects that are of interest to the user.
However, when engaging these focusing features, many of these camera systems offer very little flexibility in terms of providing users with a wide range of lens choices other than the standard built-in camera system fixed lens. Conventional solutions, to provide lens flexibility, generally require gluing metal rings to the mobile device or adding large cases over the mobile device in order to perform auxiliary focusing functions using auxiliary lenses. As such, these solutions often only provide one or two lens choices for the user to use when capturing an image with the camera system. Furthermore, these conventional solutions are often mechanically cumbersome for the user to utilize.